Don't Look Back
by Samantha Jane Edwards
Summary: A Hannah Montana fanfic. What happens if Miley's secret identity was revealed and she has to move to Hollywood with her family? Can she ever come back to Malibu? Pairings: Miley x Oliver. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Hannah Montana belongs to the Disney Channel, including all its actors/actresses and songs involved in the said production. All the other movies and films mentioned here are not mine.

**OCs: **Mrs. Edwards & Mr. Thompson

Don't Look Back

Miley Ray Stuart and her family were inside a limo, closely followed by a truck that carried all their belongings, including all their furniture and gadgets. She had her hands on a video cam, sobbing and crying secretly. Jackson glanced at her from his cell phone, and saw some glistening tears at the back of her hand. He felt sorry for her; it wasn't entirely her fault that this happened, it was all just an accident for him but Miley seem to think diffrently.

Then he heard Miley sob, "I'm so, sorry, dad and Jackson…You all had lives back there at Malibu and I ruined it." Robby looked at her intently and told her to calm down. "It's not your fault that this happened. Maybe, it was just a matter of time, honey," he comforted.

"No…This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so stupid!" she scolded herself. She wanted to crush the video cam, wanted to make it turn back time and change the only event that changed her and her family's life. She put the digicam inside her bag then she glanced at the window, seeing normal teenagers joking around, shopping and laughing. She wanted to join them so desperately, but knew that those kinds of things will never happen again. She reminisced about that only regrettable incident as she lay down her head on a pillow she brought along…

It was an ordinary Thursday, the sun is shining, fluffy white clouds are hovering and the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. School's over and after she shoved all her school stuff in a closet, Miley went downstairs and watched TV. She became excited at the fact that her new song, "One in A Million" was number one on the charts.

"Dad! Look at this! One in A Million's number one!" she yelled happily.

"Well, darlin', it's because I composed it," Robby said smugly, smiling at Miley lightheartedly.

"Yeah, I know. But I _sang_ it," she said proudly. She quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Lilly's number. "Hello? Hey, Lilly? Did you know-yeah! I knew it! You've watched it too? (She laughed.) Come by my house and let's watch some movies here," she suggested. She said, "Great!" before hanging up.

"Dad, Lilly's coming over. Do we have some popcorn left?" she glanced at her father.

"Yep, I think so. Mind you, don't make a mess here. You don't wanna end up like your brother who threw a Mini Mardi Gras party, right here in our living room. Man, those people we're craaazzy!" he said. Miley Ray managed to hide her reaction through a grimace. _"Why are dads so embarrassing?"_ she thought. She told Robby to "buzz off" because she's not going to throw a party, unlike her irresponsible elder brother then she added that they're just going to eat popcorn and nothing else. Robby obliged and left the house saying that he needs to fix his car before the big billiards game tomorrow night.

"Phew, at last, the house is all mine," she sighed and laid down the couch, waiting for Lilly to come. After about five minutes, she heard Lilly' skate at the side street. She opened the door and said, "What you've got?" she looked at the bean bag slung on her shoulder.

"Nice welcome. May I enter the premises first, Ms. Hannah Montana?" she said with her eyebrows raised. Miley gave her a skeptical look and let her in.

"So, as I was saying-"

"I've got High School Musical, Nancy Drew, Bring It On and I Am Legend," she grinned.

"I for one would absolutely love Bring It On by I know that you'll loathe it. So, why'd you bring it?" she asked while flicking the TV at the video channel.

"I know how much you like cheerleading so I figured I should bring it too. By the way, where's your dad?" she asked, looking around the living room.

"Outside at the garage, fixing his car. Why?" she queried suspiciously.

"Nothing…Just wondering," she answered. Miley nodded aloofly, gazing at the dancing cheerleaders. Time passed by and Miley and Lilly grew bored and tired of watching movies. They finally stopped the player and flicked to a TV channel.

"Uh, Miley? What're you planning for your birthday?" Lilly asked tentatively.

"I don't know…Something fun, I guess," she giggled.

"I just thought of…Uh, never mind. It's on Sunday, right?" she ate the remaining popcorn.

"Uhuh…Wait a minute. You've been acting so weird today," she commented.

"It's because I was wondering whether I should give you your 16th birthday gift," she replied teasingly.

"Hold up, say what?" she said quickly. Lilly laughed and pressed on. "I'm talking about a gift that I've bought with my own money. Man, it cost me a lot but I think it'll be worth it!"

"What is it? Tell me! Show it!" she pouted her lips to egg Lilly on.

"But you didn't give me _my_ birthday present three days earlier!" She wanted to see if Miley will continue asking for it. "_If she didn't, might as well give it to her on Sunday instead,"_ she thought. But she was mistaken.

"Please, Lilly, give it to me…What's the use of telling me if you wouldn't show it?" she asked incredulously.

"Alright, alright. I've brought it with me," she took the bean bag then rummaged for a bit then, finally, gave Miley a small pink and green tote bag.

"Advanced Sixteenth Birthday!" she greeted. Miley read the card first. It said:

For: Miley

Happy Birthday! I hope you'll like this. It was pricey but I thought that you will extremely enjoy it so, I've bought it. Be careful with it, OK?

From: Lilly

Miley looked up and smiled at Lilly. They're not used to this kind of mushy-friendship stuff (meaning, they don 't do it often) so instead of hugging her best friend (which she was thinking of doing), she fumbled at the neatly closed tote bag and tried to open it while muttering a word of thanks to Lilly.

"Go on, open it! Quickly!" Lilly mumbled eagerly. It took Miley merely seconds to open the cute tote bag. Inside was a box…A box named _DigiCam_ labeled on it.

"Lilly! You didn't-? No way!" she shouted then started opening the box hurriedly. She took out the thin and shiny digicam and looked at it intently. Miley's mouth was agape but she didn't notice it up until Lilly started laughing.

"What is it? Why are you laughing?" she asked curiously.

"Your-your mouth was open for like, 5 minutes. Your eyes were completely focused on the camera…You looked so funny, Miley! Do it again!" she requested, laughing hysterically.

"Haha, very funny, Lilly. Now, shut up and help me film Jackson while plucking his nose hairs on Saturday morning!" she suggested mischievously. Lilly stopped laughing at once. _"I wanted her to film herself, three days before her birthday, not pull gross pranks on Jackson!"_ she thought dubiously.

"No Miley, I'm not helping you do yucky shenanigans at your yuckier brother…My idea was…Well…I'm…" she stammered shyly.

"Come on! Spit it out! What's the genius idea?" Miley made gestures of exploding fireworks.

"I thought that you should film yourself…You know, starting from today up until the time of your birthday. Then, it'll be great to show it to your guests titled as Miley's Day-to-Day Life or The Stuart Family…Something like that," she finished lamely. Miley smiled for a moment then considered Lilly's plan.

"I like that," she said, "But I'm just bothered of the fact that maybe Hannah Montana will get to be featured on Miley's Day-to-Day Life." For a minute, Lilly looked crestfallen but regained herself.

"Don't worry about that, Miley! You could turn it off before you transform into Hannah," she suggested. Miley reflected…_"Why is Lilly so keen about this?"_ she thought doubtfully.

"OK. Maybe, _maybe_, I'll do it but…Why do you like me to film a documentary about myself?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"I just wanted to show the people how your life is," she said simply. Miley's doubts were gone. _"How could I be suspicious to Lilly? She's my bestfriend! I should really learn to trust people,"_ she scolded herself.

"So? What about it? Do you want to do it?"

"I'll do it!" Miley agreed wholeheartedly.

They started filming that night, stopping only at Lilly's departure. Miley went upstairs, put Lilly's expensive present at the table facing her closet mirror, entered Hannah's closet so she could change for Hannah Montana's Concert at LA that night, forgetting to turn the digicam off as she exited her closet door, completely transformed into Hannah Montana.

After the concert…

She noticed the digicam's red light blinking, finally realizing that it was on. "Oh, jeez…Good thing it didn't take much of the battery though," she muttered under her breath. Miley slept peacefully, thinking that it really _was_ a genius idea, showing people how truly wonderful she is, without her celebrity fame tagging along the picture.

Friday afternoon.

The sun's shining and the breeze blows peacefully at Miley's hair as she and Lilly walk towards school. "Did you bring the camera?" Lilly asked.

"Of course! It's about my life, isn't it? So why not include some of my classmates in the video?" she asked kindly.

"It'll be so great!" Lilly said giddily.

"Hey, why not turn it on right now? I mean…This is a part of Miley Stuart's life, ain't it? Walking down the street with her best friend Lilly about to go to school," she said dreamily. Lilly agreed and in a few minutes they started filming and taking shots of everything. After about 10 minutes of walking and talking (on the camera), they've arrived at their school. Seeing that they only had 5 minutes left 'til the bells ring, they quickly shut the camera off then sprinted towards the hallways and their designated classroom. Thankfully, they arrived just on time for their Geography class. Secretly, Miley turned the camera on then started shooting her teacher, jabbering about Rome. She edged her digicam, near enough to show Mrs. Edwards and the blackboard.

Two hours of math, two lessons in history, the bell rang once more for their lunch break.

"Yay! I managed to video cam Mrs. Edwards and a bit of Mr. Thompson's profile at the back, which I think is unnecessary, by the way," she added.

"How about Mr. Corelli?" Lilly absentmindedly asked her, while grimacing at her pudding's color, which was a violent shade of gray.

"Oh, him? Yeah, I managed to tape the whole lesson," she said contentedly.

"What're you guys talking about?" Oliver suddenly asked behind their backs. Lilly and Miley filled him in and he agreed to help them shoot. Ideas bubbled between the trio until Amber and Ashley came cat-walking right passed them. They wrinkled their noses (in exception for Miley; she acted like she was going to throw up) before continuing their productive conversation.

"We should show them the sights," Oliver advised.

"That sounds like a good idea! I'm surprised that you have some brains left, Oliver," Lilly commented, astonished. Oliver gave her a cynical look before continuing watching their past scenes and shots.

"And what are you three losers watching?" Amber queried harshly. All three of them looked up. There she was, Amber Addison, with one hand on her hips while the other one clutching her bag. Beside her is Amber Dewitt, the unintelligent and Amber's copycat, impassively filing her nails while glaring at the trio.

"It's none of your business, Amber," Miley said, standing up, still clutching the camera.

"Yes, it is, stinky Stuart," she laughed hysterically along with Ashley.

"No, it isn't!" Now Lilly stood up too.

"Oh dear," muttered Oliver, watching the four girls look at each other with intense loathing. He stood up.

"Hey, girls, it's not a good idea to be-"

"Shut up, Oliver!" Miley and Lilly simultaneously said. Oliver closed his mouth immediately then sat down. At that moment, when both Lilly and Miley were both distracted, Amber snatched the camera from Miley's hands and together with Ashley, they ran as fast as they could, away from the two who started running after them at once.

"Hey, that camera's mine! Someone help, please-" Miley shouted breathlessly. Amber and Ashley locked themselves up inside the last classroom at the second floor, far from the faculty office and other students. The three thankfully managed to follow them. Numerous thumping and knockings occurred and some foul words from Oliver but the two divas did not budge.

"Open up, you two! You know you'll get suspended!" Lilly shouted at the door.

Miley never believed that she will ever do this but she took a big breath and begged, "Please…You guys, open up! That digicam's new…It's from Lilly for my 16th birthday on Sunday…I'll invite you two but please, give me back my camera." Both Oliver and Lilly glanced at each other incredulously. Suddenly, a lock clicked. Both Amber and Ashley peered anxiously at Miley.

"Stuart…Are you-are you…Hannah Montana?" Amber queried nervously. Miley's whole world crashed on her shoulders. The three looked flabbergasted.

"Amber?! How the hell did you...(She looked back and remembered Hannah's LA Concert last night.) No way! What! No! Give me the camera," she commanded and Amber gave her the camera back right away. Miley and her two best friends helped her find the right video file and saw, with dawning horror as the camera shows normal Miley Stuart opening her wardrobe then opening _another_ wardrobe inside it. She went inside then was back for a few minutes, but it was Hannah Montana, glancing at the mirror brushing her hair. Miley paused the video.

"You guys…Amber, Ashley, you both saw this?" she asked with her voice quivering. The two nodded. There was an awkward silence then Amber looked at Miley and said, "Don't worry, Miley, we will not tell anybody," she promised deceitfully. She knew what must be done. She linked her hand around Ashley's arm then left the three, still shocked about what happened.

"Are you sure we should trust those two?" Oliver glanced back at the hallway.

"We…I mean, _I_ don't have a choice Oliver," she replied, feeling sorry for herself. Lilly hugged her and Oliver patted her back.

"Guys, we have to go now. It's getting a bit late," he looked at his watch and was surprised to see that it's already past 5 PM. Lilly, Oliver and the distraught Miley briskly walked, finally dropping off Miley at her house.

"Don't worry Miles, everything will be fine. Although those two devils have proved themselves untrustworthy, I think Amber will keep her secret. I mean, she's not _that_ bad," she finished, rolling her eyes on the idea of Amber telling everyone about today's occurrence. Miley nodded sadly, said goodbye to Oliver and Lilly then unlocked their front door. Jackson was asleep on the couch, drooling. His hand is still clutching their newly-bought can of whipped cream and seeing the mess he made, it was pudding he was eating, Miley figured. She went upstairs, indifferent of his dad's absence; she managed to sleep, with disturbing dreams and images flashing in her mind.

_You're a true friend – _

Miley answered her cell phone call sleepily. "Hello?"

"Miley, wake up! Turn on your TV! Hurry!" came Lilly's voice from her cell phone.

"Eh? Why-"

"Just do it!" cut-off Lilly. Miley went downstairs groggily, grabbed the remote, yawned, and then turned it on.

"Miley Stuart, daughter of Robby Stuart and sister of Jackson Stuart, living at one of Malibu's beach house is Hannah Montana!" a reporter announced. Miley dropped the remote and asked Lilly hurriedly, "When did this happen?"

"I don't know…My mom woke me up, banging at my bedroom door so I can warn you," she answered.

The reporter on the Stuart's television continued blabbering about Miley Stuart's transforming into Hannah Montana video. She knew who did this but she can't do anything about it.

"I knew it! Amanda and Ashley are so dead! Those two demons made a copy of the video…Probably through their camera phones," she said frantically.

"Forget about those two! You guys need to get out of there! The paparazzo's are coming! There are about hundreds of them on the way! If you, your dad and Jackson are cornered, who knows what those bonehead reporters will do to you!" Lilly fretfully said. Their doorbell rang.

"Oh my gosh, what if some of them already arrived?" Miley asked.

"No, that can't be. According to the news, some of them are on the way but _none_ of them are there yet…I've sent Oliver to help you, Robby and Jackson to pack your stuff and get out of there. I'll arrive as soon as I manage to stop my grandma from fussing over me…Ouch, Grandma! Listen, Miley, open the door. You guys have to get out. Go to Hollywood or something, where all the other celebs are. I really have to go!" _Clicked. _Lilly hanged up. Miley quickly opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Oliver entered their house with some boxes in tow.

"Go and wake those two. Hurry up!" Miley stared at him then dashed up the stairs. He banged at Jackson's room, shouting as she went to her dad's room.

"Dad! Wake up! The paparazzo's are on the way!" Her dad gave a grumble behind the door and Miley figured that he woke up. She went back to Jackson's room and started knocking on his door.

"Hey! You have to wake-up! Now! Jackson! Open the door! The media's coming! _They're_ coming, Jackson!" she shouted. Jackson opened his door then gave her a stare of surprise.

"Quick, hand me the phone! I'll call people who could bring our stuff and bring it…Wherever we're gong. Have you told dad?" he asked hurriedly, whilst grabbing all his stuff on the table with one sweep then dumping it on one bag. Miley grabbed the nearest phone and gave it to her brother.

"Yeah, I did." At that precise moment, Robby Stuart opened his door. "Hurry up, kids! Pack your bags!"

Miley ran downstairs. She saw Oliver taking everything and putting them inside those boxes quickly but neatly.

"Have you warned them?" Miley nodded then helped him clean out some of their things. "Hey, have you packed yet?" Oliver asked while grabbing all their picture frames and stuffing them inside one box. Miley completely forgot about packing. Seeing Miley's traumatized face, Oliver figured that she hadn't. "Go and pack, Miley! Mind you, pack Hannah's stuff! Not much of Miley's, got it?" Oliver reminded her smartly. Miley shouted an "OK" while dashing back upstairs. She heard her dad make an arrangement for a limo to arrive in ten minutes at their place as she passed by his door. She grabbed everything within her reach. She took some tote bags then dumped her shoes inside it. As for her clothes, she took all of Hannah's then left some of Miley's clothing. Giving her bedroom one last, sweeping look, she went downstairs at the living room, carrying all her bags and other belongings. She saw the living room; it was almost empty except for a few lamps and the TV. Oliver looked up, sweat rolling from his forehead.

"I've packed all the things that could fit here (He gestured at the two large boxes). Your TV will be carried by those guys that Jackson called," he inquired Miley. He carefully sealed the boxes with packaging tape. The doorbell rang again. "Don't worry, that's just Lilly," Oliver said before Miley can say anything. Miley opened the door and saw the tear-stained Lilly at the doorway. The two best friends hugged. Abruptly came Robby's voice. Lilly and Miley looked at each other. Miley couldn't take it anymore; she burst into tears. Lilly and the now sweaty Oliver patted her at the back.

"Kids, the limo's here!" Let's go," Robby Ray Stuart emerged from his bedroom door, carrying his luggage, dashed down the steps and pushed Miley outside. Oliver, Lilly, we couldn't thank you enough. Please, take this," he gave the two a hundred dollars each.

"Oh no, sir-"

"But, we couldn't-"

"Hush, you two. We're really in a hurry. I know you don't want me paying you but it's the only thing that I can do right now. Jackson!" he bellowed, glancing upstairs then looking down his watch. Jackson came hurrying down with a big sports bag and a knapsack. "Come on, we need to go." Robby ushered Miley and Jackson outside, then handing Lilly the keys. "You two, take care of this. I know, they'll manage to enter this house sooner or later but at least I know that I've entrusted this to Miley's most loyal friends." The limo came down the driveway then beeped. The truck that was supposed to carry all their belongings followed. Jackson and Robby entered the car.

Before Miley entered the car, he hugged both Lilly and Oliver. Lilly started crying again while Oliver started sniffing. For the first time, she kissed Oliver on the cheeks. "Thanks for everything, Oliver Oken," she gave him one last hug then turned to Lilly. "Lilly, thank you for this (She took out the thin digicam.). This is the best birthday present that I've ever received. Take care of yourself," she hugged her again. Although she lied about the digicam (which she so greatly hate right now), she just wanted to see Lilly happy again.

"No! That digicam has caused all this! If I didn't buy you that thing this wouldn't have happened!" she sobbed. Miley shook her head and muttered, "No, Lilly. I don't want you to cry anymore…Please Oliver, cheer her up, OK?" she glanced towards Oliver who has now tears in his eyes. Oliver merely nodded as he took out his handkerchief then started dubbing it on his eyes. "I know, we might never see each other again, same goes for you Oliver but…You guys will always be here," she patted her chest.

"Miley…Please, e-mail us…" Lilly requested.

"Of course I will!"

Oliver stuffed his hanky in his pocket and said, "Just…Just don't look back, Miles? It's-it's more painful if you-if you remember what happened today." Miley nodded slowly. She was about to get inside the car when Oliver said, "I still love you…Even though you're not Hannah. I see Hannah inside you, Miley…Just remember that," she reminded Miley who was thunderstruck about his confession. She was about to reply but Jackson cut-off, "Miley, come on! They're coming!"

She went inside the car, gave her two best friends a teary glance then finally forced herself to shut the door. She stuck-out her hand and waved goodbye. She decided that she couldn't hold it back any longer. "Oliver! I love you too!" she shouted. Oliver beamed at her then waved goodbye.

She was being shook tenderly by Jackson. "Miley. Wake up. We're here," he whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes gradually and saw Jackson's face.

"Welcome to the Hollywood Hills," he grinned but she noted Jackson's runny nose and red eyes. She pulled herself up and saw, indeed, the letters spelling Hollywood at her right side. Never had she imagined that this will ever happened.

_Author's Note:_

_How was it? I know the Oliver-Miley pairing was a __**bit**__ far-fetched but I wanted someone for Miley…Since Jake isn't her boyfriend anymore, I've decided to opt for Oliver instead. Please, R+R! I'll really appreciate it. :)_


End file.
